


If That Mockingbird Won't Sing

by RobinsonsWereHere



Category: Psych
Genre: Action, Case Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, It's 11pm, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Shules, established shules, gus is Done, i wrote this in like an hour be proud of me, jewel thieves, light making out, shawn is so in love, that also accounts for typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: The gang is ready to apprehend some jewel thieves, but of course, technical difficulties slow them down. Shawn ends up stalling as he waits for Jules and Lassie. And what better way to do that than to ask the diamond thieves for advice on engagement rings?Jules is either going to kill him or kiss him, but that's a gamble he takes quite often.





	If That Mockingbird Won't Sing

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on a line from a lullaby my dad sang to me as a child- 'and if that mockingbird won't sing, i'll just have to buy you a diamond ring'

Shawn stands still in the cramped surveillance van, enjoying the fact that Jules has to stand extremely close to him to affix the wire to his clothes. “Okay, so your mic is at your collar, and it needs to stay there for us to be able to hear you, so don’t fidget around your neck. The wire for the earpiece is taped to the back of your neck to keep it from moving, which is gonna feel weird for a bit, but try not to dislodge it, she instructs.

Shawn is more interested in how she runs her hands over his chest to check that the wire is in place. “I know you like my chest, Jules, but try to contain yourself,” he jokes.

She smacks him, but he can see her blushing. “Are you gonna have to take my clothes off me to get the wire off when we’re done?”

“If you don’t shape up, I’ll have Lassiter do it.”

“Oooh, that’s cold, Jules. You wouldn’t.”

“Go find Gus,” she suggests, shooing him away. “Get wherever you’re supposed to be.”

\---

“Are you ready, O’Hara?”

“Almost,” Juliet tells her partner. “I just have to test the cameras.”

She feels Lassiter lean over her shoulder as she turns on the feed… and sees nothing. “Were we given night vision cameras?”

“Evidently not,” growls her partner. He barks commands at some uniforms, and soon the Chief enters.

“What’s going on here?”

“The cameras are useless,” Juliet explains. “We can either wait to replace them or go in blind.”

“Fuck,” Karen growls. “We don’t have enough time to get new cameras, the jewel ring is probably in there already.”

“Good news, all!” comes Shawn’s cheery voice. “The spirits are not blind! Well, not all of them. They can lead the way!”

Juliet is less than pleased at the thought of her boyfriend leading the charge into a dangerous situation without protection. “Shawn, you’re not-” she bites her tongue, remembering that everyone can hear her. “You aren’t trained for this!”

“Fear not, Jules. The spirits know what they’re doing.” A pause. “Ow, that’s a sharp corner.”

The chief hisses in displeasure. “Someone go after them!”

Juliet nods and finds her partner, checking to make sure her gun is holstered properly. “Copy, Chief. Shawn, Gus, sit tight. Carlton, let’s move.”

\---

Shawn and Gus are crouched behind a shipping container, watching the diamond thieves congregate in front of them. Gus watches his best friend carefully, knowing Shawn will know exactly how many they’re waiting for.

“That’s all of them,” he whispers.

“Great! So now we report back to the cops?”

“Nah, they’ll follow us. You stay here and get ready to help me out- I’ve got a plan.”

Gus nervously watches as Shawn bounds into the group of criminals. He’s relieved that Shawn had told him to stay there, but he feels guilty for feeling relieved. Shaking himself, he watches his bets friend in action.

“Hey, fellas!” Shawn is sauntering with his hands in his pockets, faux-casual as always. “You wouldn’t happen to know where I could find some diamonds, would you?”

Gus curses under his breath. _That was your plan, Shawn? Really? That was your plan?_

\---

Lassiter is making his way through the warehouse, O’Hara in front of him. She goes in front because while he can see over her, she cannot do the same with him. Everything is going as smoothly as can be hoped, and then several things happen at once.

A line of Spencer’s endless chatter- infuriating, but useful for stalling- stands out. _”See, I’m looking for a ring. I got this girl, and she’s real special, you know? She deserves the sparkliest, shiniest diamond i can find.”_

Perhaps unsurprisingly, O’Hara halts suddenly in front of him. Lassiter curses and tries to not run into her, but he does regardless. They tumble to the ground, encumbered by their bulletproof vests.

The chief is on comms, demanding to know what’s going on. Carlton unthinkingly covers for his partner. “Caught my toe, Chief,” he murmurs. “Accidentally tripped O’Hara. I’ll be more careful.”

He can’t be sure, but he thinks O’Hara mouths a ‘thank you’ at him through the dark.

\---

If there’s one subject Shawn could talk about literally all day, it’s Juliet. So he does, rambling from everything about how he knows she likes sparkly jewelery to how he saw her swim the other week when they went to the lake and it was the sexiest thing ever. A voice in the back of his mind reminds him he’s on comms, so he does manage to keep his ramblings PG.

“She pulls off a pantsuit like you wouldn’t believe,” he says, his eyes darting around the room. “It’s ridiculous- gray or black, every single day, and she looks like a goddess. Pants look amazing on her, but when she wears skirts to work? I could stare at her legs all day. I do, unless I get kicked out of the station.” 

He notices two shadowy figures creeping between the shipping containers. “And she doesn’t just look good- I’ve seen her take down multiple guys at once, more than twice her size. She’s got the best roundhouse kick in Santa Barbara, and her elbows are instruments of death.”

Watching the object of his passionate speech venture closer, Shawn times his finale impeccably. “Did I mention she’s a cop?” The thieves freeze, and he grins. “And she’s right behind you.”

Juliet pistol-whips the leader before he can even turn around.

\---

Having arrested the thieves and saved the diamonds, Juliet is once again helping Shawn with his wire. Just as he’d hoped, she has to unbutton his shirt to get it off.

“If you’d waited a few more minutes I would’ve gotten past the physical reasons why I love you,” Shawn jokes.

Juliet half-smiles and clucks her tongue. “You do have an interesting idea of stalling…” her eyes flick up to his. “Speaking of which, what was all that about an engagement ring?”

“Oh, just normal stalling.”

“Right. You were being… just plain ridiculous. Of course.” Juliet tries and fails to keep her voice normal.

“You know what’s ridiculous?”

“What?” She doesn’t meet his eyes, fiddling more than she needs to with the mic at his neck.

“Trying to get a ring off a bunch of criminals when I’ve already got one at home.”

Juliet gapes at him. “Are you serious!?”

He nods, cupping her face in his hand. “I’ll show it to you when we go out to dinner tonight. I’ll take you someplace nice.”

Her hands are now moving over his bare chest for reasons unrelated to police work. “Will there be a question with it?”

Shawn grins. “Will your answer be yes?”

Her answer is, in fact, yes. It comes in the form of a lengthy kiss that results in Shawn’s shirt being fully removed before they’re rather awkwardly interrupted by Carlton and the chief.

Juliet decides it’s totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I enjoy comments and kudos!


End file.
